


Fanmix and Fanmade PolarFrost

by StruckerSiblings



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StruckerSiblings/pseuds/StruckerSiblings
Summary: My fav songs to Esme/Lorna and my favorite Fanfics about them: Careless Distractions and Queen Maker





	Fanmix and Fanmade PolarFrost

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Queen Maker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534897) by [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17). 
  * Inspired by [Careless Distractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16208183) by [TinyGhostWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyGhostWriter/pseuds/TinyGhostWriter). 



**I Wanna Be Yours — Arctic Monkeys (Inspo by Careless Distractions aka The Best the Gifted's fanfic in the world)**

Esme being Lorna's personal dreamcacther. 

**Need You Tonigth — Whelshly Arms**

_Lorna being uneasy, dazed and sleepless about her feelings for Esme. Inspo by Queen Maker, also the best._

**High and Low — EZA (Canon, my fellows, this is canon)**

_Lorna and Esme struggling to stopping think about each other._ _Esme and Lorna sharing their pain and sorrow about the past, present and future. Lorna about her father, Dawn and Marcos, Esme about her sisters, both living and dead. Both girls dealing with her demons, both them loved and cursed, also_ _Lorna being high and low._

(This one is the fucking perfect theme song to them, actually, it plays in the end of the sixth episode. So this one it's canon, guys! Send my soul!)

**Emerald Star — Lord Huron**

So, this one had a lot of blue feelings. Just Esme being really hurt by Lorna's (the Polar star) indifference and coldness about her efforts to please her. It's no much about the lyrics, is more about the feeling that the song has.

**Wicked Game — Chris Isaak (Inspo by Careless Distractions)**

Esme being a fool for love, drowning on denial about her feelings, her soft heart in pieces about her unilateral love-struck. Lorna full of fear about this new feeling growing fast and hungry inside her.

(Send me to a earlier grave, but to me, Careless Distractions is all about that kind of love.)

**_I Put a Spell on You — Annie Lennox_**

_Just take a glance: Lorna and Esme dancing in a empty room, lights goes down, a beautiful dark blue sky out of the windows. They're playing around like happy kids, giggles and foolishing feelings all over the place, some glasses of wine, they're dancing around. Lorna catch a look on Esme's eyes and she just had realized that she could fall for those drop-dead beautiful blue eyes, meanwhile, Esme it's into this from head to toe, she didn't even care if Lorna does or don't love her. The heart wants what the heart wants._

**_One Way or Another by Until The Ribbon Breaks (Inspo by Queen Maker)_**

Just Esme, having those unhealthy feelings about Lorna.

**Can't Help Falling in Love With You — Elvis Presley (Inspo by Careless Distractions)**

_Esme and Lorna having night-thoughts about that growing, inescapable new feeling. Esme cave in, she knows that nothing could change the way she fall for Lorna, then she just let the feeling taking over._

**I Dare You — The XX (Inspo by Queen Maker)**

_Lorna slowly falling for Esme. She's daring herself and her lover to get this path and screw up the world._

**_Sex on Fire — Kings of Leon (Inspo by ~~the hottest sex scene I ever read~~ Queen Maker)_**

Esme and Lorna had sex, lots of sex, giving a fucking damn if Esme's sisters are or not watching.

**An Unhealthy Obsession — The Blake Robinson Synthetic Orchestra (Inspo by Careless Distractions)**

Esme spend her nights wake looking after Lorna's sleep in a really unhealthy way.

**Just A Game — Birdy (Inspo by Careless Distractions)**

Lorna is alone, pregnant, scared and dealing with all those hard feelings. There comes Esme, to keep Lorna's save from harm, to gave her arms to hold, to feel loved. Always Esme, with her sweet smile and blind devotion, fighting to smooth Lorna's homesick.

**Explosion — Zolita (Inspo by both Queen Maker and Careless Distractions)**

Esme and Lorna being fucking perfect aesthetic dark/pastel shades. Esme's devotion to her Queen.

**Addicted to Love — By Until the Ribbon Breaks (Inspo By Queen Maker)**

Lorna's dealing with her addiction on Esme. Just that.

**Holy — Zolita (Inspo by The Show itself )**

The kind of devotion that Esme has promised to Lorna and Dawn is nothing less than holy.

**Kill For You — Zolita (Inspo by Careless Distractions)**

If I could dream with Lorna and Esme having sex on that fanfic verse, would be like this song.

So, this is it. Enjoy ♡


End file.
